You Make Me Stronger
by Dreamerxoxo
Summary: Will Shuchester and Shelby Corcoran were in love long ago. Now a while later they are both with different people, but will they realise there love and will Will save Shelby from her abusive fiancee. WARNING: ABUSE Will include Rachel. ON HIATUS! Will continue as soon as i can
1. Chapter 1

**AN: THERE IS NO BETH...yet. JESSE IS THE SAME AGE AS SHELBY. SHE COACHES VOCAL ADRENALINE WITH HIM. SHE AND RACHEL ARE ARE BAD TERMS AFTER TELLING HER SHE WAS HER MOTHER NOT HER MOM. SHELBY WANTS A RELATIONSHIP WITH HER, SHE HAD A PAST FLING WITH WILL SHUCHESTER AS THEY WENT TO HIGH SCHOOL TOGETHER.**

Many women were jealous of Shelby Corcoran. Well why wouldn't they be? She was beautiful, classy, men fooled over her and she had a killer job. Teaching. Its what she loved most. But what got onlookers raging with jealousy the most was her fiancée Jesse St. James. To and outsiders eye he was caring, sweet and lets not forget handsome. But Shelby thought different as she looked down at the deep purple finger prints showing around her wrist, after last nights 'scuffle'. Shelby always thought that she was strong and often thought how women get caught up in this but she understands now, as she is one of them. Last night was only the second time he has been violent. That's what shes saying over in her head.  
'He's only done it twice by mistake, he's under pressure its not his fault'

_It started with him holding her hand to tightly. Then constantly checking up on her, seeing what she was doing. From there it grew to him being with her constantly then one night when Shelby got home late from work, her phone had died around 5pm but now here she stood before him 3 hours later. He was eerily calm Shelby thought he would shout or something but instead he asked where she had been. She explained about the traffic and how he missed and she didn't because she got caught up with a student. Then he asked about her phone and before she couldn't reply she was on the floor with a red hand print on her cheek. But like the proud woman she was she picked herself up and made the dinner. Over the dinner, Jesse cried to her about how sorry she was and like a fool she believed him._

_Back to present._  
Now here she was covering up the bags under her eyes from not sleeping well. She pulled on her clothes and headed for Starbucks. Not even giving her 'loving fiancée' a second glance. Once she pulled up to Carmel she headed straight for her office. Once inside she breathed a sigh of relief that Jesse didn't start this morning. She thought back to life before Jesse. Thinking about how she should of tried harder with Rachel. Her baby girl she never wanted to loose. The she thought further back until a certain curly haired man popped back into her memory. She thought about the last time she saw him_._

_7 months ago..._

_It was sectionals. She had just watched Rachel perform and she couldn't help but cry. She was so proud. She realised that she wasn't alone she as she quickly tried to escape away from the crowded auditorium before people noticed her tears she bumped into one William Shucester._

_"Omg slow down shelbs" she quickly hid her tears and gave him a bone crushing hug. These two were high school loves but had broke it off when Shelby went off to New York with the money from the Berry's. Will helped her through her pregnancy and supported her when her parents didn't. She was heartbroken when she left him at the train station and her heart hadn't stopped aching still to that day. She always fantasied about falling back into his arms, he was her motivation whilst she was trying to make it. But after being unsuccessful she returned home to find him married to one Terri Shucester. But little did she know that he still loved and missed her everyday. He tried to fill that whole with Terri but she was nothing compared to his Shelby. 3 days into her being back they met up for coffee and had being great friends since._

All of this stopped after her engagement with Jesse of corse and thought it hurt her heart to stop contact with him she saw him with Terri and saw they love they had for each other. But god was she wrong. Will needed her, as much as she needed him. She sighed and stood up to head towards the auditorium for early morning rehearsals. She knew they'd have to bring their A game for nationals this year. So she started her rehearsals wondering where Jesse was?

**Will get more exciting as it goes on.(Hopefully) This is just a bit of a back story to help you understand. **


	2. Chapter 2

Have you ever had that feeling that somebody watching you? Its a horrible creepy feeling isn't it? That's what Shelby thought as she walked throughout the halls at Carmel after finishing her rehearsal. Jesse never did grace them with his presence and Shelby couldn't help but imagine why? It freaked her out beyond belief, what was his game?

She walked outside to the teachers parking lot shivering in the cold air. She was seriously regretting wearing her 6inch stilettos today. God how they killed her feet, she got into her car and made her way home. Just as she pulled onto her road her iPhone beeped.

**Message from Will xx**  
_*hey shelbs, wanna grab a coffee*_

She thought about how this would effect Jesse but the she thought screw him she didn't even know where he was at the moment. Sending a quick text to Will she did a U turn and sped towards the Lima Bean.  
As soon as she entered she saw a mess of curly hair with a little too much product in it sitting at the table near the window with her favourite order of coffee. He always knew what she wanted, god how she loved that man. The couple said there greetings and made small talk for a little bit just enjoying one another. After half an hour they fell into a comfortable silence. To Shelby this was perfect but there was still that feeling of a second presence. To will he could sense something upsetting her but left it be and just enjoying her. Watching her sip her coffee. Damn she was sexy. But then as he look at her hand he noticed an ugly bruise around her wrist...In the shape of fingers.

"Shelby" he said in a calm voice.  
"Yes?" She replied with her usual smirk.  
"What happened to you wrist" and as quick as it appeared the smirk was gone.  
"Its nothing Will, just clumsy me you know" she tried to brush it off praying that he'd just leave it.  
"There in the shape of fingers" Will replied feeling the rage bubbling inside of him he knew when she was lying. He'd noticed how she went quiet. Somebody was hurting her...  
"Ok, well I'm going to go now. Ill speak to you soon Will" she stood up and left speeding home, hoping she had a peaceful night ahead of her. Boy was she wrong!

As soon as she got through the door she was met Jesse running up to her and pinning her against the door. Well this was new.  
"Where were you?"  
"Are you kidding me? Where was i? Where were you?"  
Jesse got closer to her as she tried to struggle out of his grip. He just simply held her wrists by her sides. His eyes turned dark and Shelby knew then she was in for it.  
"You answer mine and ill answer yours, baby" he spat out.  
"I was at the Lima Bean with Will." She squeaked out trying to get this over with. What was she doing. She doesn't back down. Not to him anyway, she felt an anger bubbling inside her. With a force she didn't know she had she ripped her arms from his grip and pushed past him.  
"Now what about you! Where were you today?" She shouted as she stormed her way to the kitchen throwing her keys onto the counter.  
"Hey shelbs" she could hear his smirk "feel like somebody was watching you today? I noticed you kept looking over your shoulder."  
"Oh my god Jesse you creep, that was you! I can't believe you. Whats wrong with you?" Shelby screamed stepping nearer to him. This man was mental. He needed help she decided, he was obsessed. WITH HER! He just look at her with a sadistic smile. He loved seeing her angry. She wouldn't give him anymore of a reaction and decided to go to bed.

She brushed past him and started up the steps only to feel my self be pulled back down by my pony tail. She let a scream escape her lips and she fell the floor with her so called 'love' standing above.  
"So you like Will huh? Don't worry ill change that" he said. She didn't say anything. She was paralysed with fear. The next 5 minutes was a blur of punches and kicks. She felt her self be lifted off the ground and carried upstairs. She felt him kiss her forehead and stroke her hair as her world faded to black. This was the worst experience of her life and it genuinely terrified her. Would he kill her next time? She was determined to not find out.

**AN: Next chapter will bring Rachel into it. I will try to update this regular**.


End file.
